Half of a Score
by Cenoha
Summary: Chazz and Jaden go ten years in the past, to bond romantically and steal Duel Monsters booster packs.  T for language; gay themes


Brief here, further explanations at the end!**  
><strong>_Italics are Cha__zz's thoughts._**  
>WARNING: Language; gay boys.<strong>  
>Word Count: 2,123<br>I don't own YGO:GX, it would be terribly drawn if I did.

* * *

><p>"Slacker," Chazz began, "Aren't there any rules to this?" Jaden was wandering on the streets, taking in sites that were now newer or had disappeared ten years from now.<p>

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Like we shouldn't let anyone see us, or we shouldn't talk to anyone! It might alter history!" It figures that the stupid Slifer wouldn't be worried at all in a situation like this. He was too dumb to know what was really going on, anyway.

"Well, we'll just have to tell people good things! That way history will change in a good way!" Chazz was just baffled at how this kid could beat him at anything. He never thought anything through! Though even while thinking it, Chazz knew there was some falsity in that.

"Slacker, I swear, if you—Hey kid, watch it!" Chazz was cut off when he had to bark at some little boy who ran into him. The boy didn't say anything, just looked slightly frightened and ran off.

"I thought you said not to say anything to people."

"Shut up, Slacker! How the hell are we supposed to get back?"

"We'll find out!" Sometimes Chazz wanted to punch the optimistic smile off that face. Or kiss it off... Er, never mind.

In any case, the predicament they were in had started a few hours ago for Chazz and Jaden. For the rest of the world, it happened ten years in the future. How had they gotten to the past? How the hell would Chazz know? It was all very vague to him; as if he heard what happened but wasn't actually there. He had a feeling that Jaden knew more to it than he said he knew, but the subject was quickly and sloppily changed if he asked.

"Whoa, Chazz, isn't that your house? It looks exactly the same!"

"Why wouldn't it? Only the best are hired in the Princeton household, so it always looks its best." Chazz boasted, always glad to have something better, though it was odd how it looked exactly the same. Wasn't the paint white before? Wait, it's white right now. So it doesn't look the same. _Whatever._ He left the idea in favor of others, like... "Wait, Slacker, how do you know what my house looks like?"

"I followed you home once." Chazz's jaw dropped at the casual admittance. Only this idiot could be that blunt about such a touchy subject. Jaden suddenly moved though, distracting Chazz from the thought, "Hey, Chazz, who's that lady?"

Jaden was pointing _(So that was the movement)_ to a balcony, on which stood a woman watering plants. She was surrounded with beautiful flowers but stood out, much like the focal point of an artwork, the point meant to catch your eye. Chazz watched her for a long moment. He didn't notice himself relax, the longer he looked at her, or the fond look on his face. Jaden did.

"... My mother." Chazz finally explained. Jaden smiled at this, his face radiant.

"She looks like you. I was wondering what she looked like." Chazz glanced at Jaden to raise an eyebrow, but his eyes were soon back on his mother.

"I've seen your dad on T.V. and stuff, and your brothers look like him, but you've always looked different than them," Jaden struggled to explain, moving his hands in wild gestures that didn't make sense with his words, and Chazz didn't bother to point out that he was more curious about the word placement than the word meaning. "So I wanted to know what your mom looked like, because I knew you had to take after her. And you really do! I mean, she's gorgeous!" _Is he implying that... I'm gorgeous?_

"Slacker, I didn't even know you knew that word." Jaden made a face.

"Some words are the same as simple ones, just fancier sounding! I don't need to know them! But sometimes basic words don't work." Jaden looked back up at Chazz's mom. "I really want to see her move." _Um, what?_

"Slacker, what the hell?" Jaden shrugged, like that explained everything. But it just didn't, and Chazz stared at Jaden silently until he miraculously got the message and used his words.

"Have you ever watched yourself move?" Finally, Chazz jerked his head away from his mother to truly look at Jaden and focus on what he was saying. Luckily, Jaden was oblivious most of the time and didn't notice the shift in atmosphere. "You're really smooth, like, you look where you're stepping before you do," Again, Jaden seemed to trip over his words in an effort to convey their meaning, "Like..."

"Like that?" Chazz cut in, nodding his head at his mother who began to walk. She walked very graciously, as expected of a high caliber young woman such as herself. Jaden looked, but shook his head.

"It's more. It's just... more." Jaden messed with his hands again, moving them through the air in curves. "Like... like water. I think."

"So you think my movements are... fluid."

"Fluid?" Chazz sighed.

"Adjective: pertaining to a substance that easily changes its shape; capable of flowing, consisting of or pertaining to fluids, changing readily; shifting; not fixed, stable, or rigid: fluid movements, convertible into cash." Jaden looked at him oddly.

"You aren't convertible into cash." At this, Chazz smirked.

"Oh, yes I am. And I have the bank account to prove it. Just yo—dammit!" Chazz definitely looked directly into his mother's eyes right then.

"What?" Jaden's eyes widened.

"She saw me."

"You can't know for sure Chazz." _She got up. Where's she going, where?_

"She's coming, Slacker, we have to go." Chazz knew. He remembered this. It was blurry in his memory, but he remembered his mother suddenly going out 'for a stroll'. She had run down the stairs, incredibly fast... She rarely left the house by herself.

"But Chazz!" Chazz started tugging on Jaden, but he stayed glued to his spot. Didn't he realize this is an emergency? "Don't you want to talk to your mother?" Chazz stopped trying to pull Jaden and considered. He knew he shouldn't see her, but... Screw it, no time!

"Slacker, we're leaving!" Jaden looked confusedly from the door to the Princeton estate and to Chazz.

"But—"

"Jaden!" That got his attention. Still grabbing Jaden's arm, Chazz lead the two to an alleyway nearby, out of sight. He knew a lot of close hiding places, but didn't have to know about them until after his mother passed away. She wouldn't find them. Probably.

Their breathing was off, Chazz's worse than Jaden's probably because he didn't exercise as much. They stood quietly, catching their breath. Naturally, Jaden was the first to speak.

"Why don't you want to see your mom again?" Chazz took a second to think through his answer before he spoke.

"I do want to see her. But it was really fast. Not meeting wouldn't change anything, and I didn't have the time to consider how bad meeting would change things. So I just—ran off."

"You should've stayed! Imagine seeing your mom and talking to her now. I wanna go see my mom now!"

"Slacker, no. We still have to find out how to get back, remember?" Jaden's face fell.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How do you think we should get back, idiot?" Chazz was losing his patience. Not that he had much to start with. Jaden didn't respond, until...

"Wah!" Jaden exclaimed. Chazz jumped.

"What?" Jaden had run off, but Chazz some him just across the street. _(Where's my house now..?)_ Looking at a... _Oh god dammit._

"Slacker! Now is not the time to be looking at booster packs! Are you stupid? This isn't some school trip!" Chazz wasn't sure how they'd gotten to the past, but it wasn't for school. _Probably._

"But, Chazz! Look, look! I've been waiting for this one to come out!"

"That doesn't mean you can jus—wait, how can cards from the future be coming out in this time?" Jaden shrugged.

"Maybe it's a remake." How did this kid think? In any case, a booster pack from the future, they're from the future...

"Slacker, buy that deck." Jaden grinned, and walked in the store. Chazz wasn't planning on going in, but Jaden dragged him along. Grabbing the deck on display, he brought it to the counter. Jaden looked expectantly at Chazz.

"What?"

"I don't have any money." _Oh, for the love of—_

"Here." Chazz pulled out his wallet. Well, he attempted to pull out his wallet. It wasn't working very well. Where was his wallet? Wait... _Shit._

"Excuse me," Chazz now spoke to the salesman, "could I also get the Rare Dragon Ultra deck?"

"Sir, I don't think we—"

"Could you check?" The salesman sighed.

"Excuse me a moment." He walked into the back room. Chazz grabbed Jaden's arm in one hand and the booster pack from the future in the other and fled.

Halfway across the city, Chazz finally stopped, gasping for breath.

"That was fun; just like in a movie!" Jaden was laughing.

"Just... open the... pack, Slacker." At this point, Chazz was just glad he didn't have asthma.

"I can't wait! Hey, there aren't any cards in here!" Jaden pulled out a slip of paper. Chazz grabbed it before Jaden could do something stupid, like eat it or throw it out.

"'Sorry I accidentally threw you in the past. Come back soon.'" Chazz read. He then stared at the paper. Then he stared some more. Then Jaden glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Chazz? Chazz?"

"Fucking fuck! How the hell are we supposed to get back! What the fuck is this note? It's not—shit!" Jaden looked slightly surprised at the outburst, then laughed softly.

"What the hell is funny, Slacker?" Chazz had calmed down. A little.

"Well, you know how to get back Chazz."

"What? Now is not the time for this crap, Jaden." Jaden stared at him.

"You know how to get back. I know you do."

"No, I don't know! If I knew, we would be back by now!" Jaden had a knowing look in his eyes, and it was pissing Chazz off.

"You have to do something you've wanted to do for a long time." Something he's wanted for a long time... Maybe...

"What do you know, Slacker? All you do is ruin everything. It wouldn't work at all!" Jaden ignored the biting words.

"You'll just have to trust me." Jaden looked so honest. Chazz sighed.

"I do. Unfortunately. ...With my life." The last part was almost silent, but Jaden didn't have any trouble hearing it, as close as they were. Chazz leaned forward, kissing Jaden softly...

And then he woke up.

…

…

…

… To Jaden kissing him?

"Chazz! You're awake!" Jaden was sitting beside him on his bed, arms on either side of Chazz. His face was so close. Too close. _Not close enough._

"What the hell were you doing, Slacker?" It was supposed to come out angry, but Chazz couldn't quite muster up the emotion right then.

"You promised to play today! So I came to get you but you were asleep. And then you started talking in your sleep, and I was talking to you talking in your sleep. But it got boring. Once I was reading this book," Jaden explained, "And the girl was sleeping too long so the guy kissed her and she woke up! I thought it would work on you."

"You can't just go around kissing random people!" _Shouldn't I be more mad about this? Screw it._ Jaden looked at him, confused.

"But I don't go around kissing random people. Only you." There was silence as Chazz tried to soak in what Jaden just said. What did it even mean? The slacker was so oblivious, it could just be a fact that Jaden didn't go around kissing others, or it could be a—a confession.

"Were you having a good dream? It seemed like it." _What? Oh. _Chazz smirked.

"You know? I don't even remember."

"Really?"

"Even so, I'm sure that what I woke up to is much better." Chazz leaned up to kiss Jaden again, at the same time pulling him down closer, pressing against him.

_Much better..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>(... Tadaa?) Well, I'm back with a new Rivalshipping fic~ Yay! I tried to do better than last time; keep people more in character.

This story came out quite different from how I planned. Originally, Chazz and Jaden had more bonding moments, and he talked to his mom, and it wasn't a dream. But I still wanted there to be some truth to the dream, hence the ending.

So, was it good, was it bad? I think it's an improvement on my first story, but it's hard to tell because I wrote it. So review, review!

Soon, I want to write a 'Chazz and Jaden falling in love' fic rather than a 'Chazz and Jaden find out they like each other' one.

Ciao,  
>-Cenoha<p> 


End file.
